


LAN parties

by jonphaedrus



Series: What Does M.T. Stand For Anyway? [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, M/M, Riding, no betas we die like men, probably not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “We’re going to have a conversation,” Ardyn replied, apparently just getting comfortable where he was. He had the audacity to wink at Cor. “And I knew you’d try to avoid it if I tried it any other time.”“Okay?” Cor sounded a little hysterical even to himself, his voice cracking on that single word. “Does it have to be right this second?”





	LAN parties

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but here it is. i promise ill write legit porn for this au at some point.
> 
> in the meantime, have this, which isnt edited at all because its 120am and i promised james id go to bed but
> 
> its 120am

Ardyn had slicked the condom down over Cor’s cock, and slid half an inch down over his head, Cor’s hands white-knuckled on the older man’s hips, when Ardyn, thighs trembling, came to a stop. And then just. Sat there. The tip of Cor’s dick just _barely_ in him, smiling down at him. The kind of beatific smile that in literally any context would have been sweet, but considering Ardyn was hard and had just shoved part of Cor’s dick into his asshole, it was just _extremely worrying_.

“Ardyn,” Cor groaned, frustrated, “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to have a conversation,” Ardyn replied, apparently just getting comfortable where he was. He had the audacity to _wink_ at Cor. “And I knew you’d try to avoid it if I tried it any other time.”

“Okay?” Cor sounded a little hysterical even to himself, his voice cracking on that single word. “Does it have to be _right this second_?”

“I can go a little further down, if you’d like.” Cor hesitated, and before he could stop the man Ardyn eased just slightly closer, the entire head of Cor’s cock trapped just inside his sphincter, and he made the most anguished noise, trying to plan his heels on the bed to push up into him.

Ardyn leaned back, grabbed his ankles, and pinned him to the sheets.

Cor thought he might die.

“Okay,” he took several quick breaths, stared at the ceiling of their bedroom. “Okay. What do you want to talk about, Ardyn?”

“Oh, not much, not much.” He smiled. Casually. “We’re going to talk about the holiday party.”

Cor tried to do his best to smile back. It did not succeed. “Right,” his voice was shaky, “Holiday party! Of course.” He was going to spontaneously combust and they’d have to write this as the cause on his death certificate. “What about it?”

“You’re going to tell me what happened, or I’m going to sit here all night.” Ardyn faked a yawn. “And I certainly can. I’ve the patience of a saint, you know, my dear, and I’m quite willing to hold on for a _long while_. And I know how much you’d hate to...aggravate my hip.” Fucker. “So you can do this the easy way. Or the hard way.”

“Isn’t this already the hard way?”

“I mean,” Ardyn said, paused, “I could jack off. If it’s really too much, you can always safeword out and we can do this the _boring_ way.” _Fuck_. “So how about you fess up?”

“Ardyn,” Cor sputtered, “I work. I work for the King, I’ve been trained to withstand _torture,_ ” Ardyn gasped, horrified.

“Having sex with me is torture? Cor Leonis, never in my life—“ Cor made a strangled, garbled noise low in his throat as Ardyn took one hand off his ankle and slid the tip of his pinky in his slit. He was pretty sure his brain was melting straight out his head.

“No I mean, I, you can’t get me to talk like this, I’m not going to tell you like this.” Ardyn raised both eyebrows. Cor was babbling, and he knew it. “Ardyn, this is _unfair_.”

“Think of it as a _bribe,_ Marshal.” How the hell was Ardyn this coherent? How? How was he like this? “If you can spill the beans, Cor, then I’ll make it worth your while. After all,” Ardyn paused there, and shifted to lean forward, knees on Cor’s shoulders, keeping his arms flat. He’d even fucking handcuffed Cor to the headboard. He was on top of it, dammit. He made a little, strangled noise at the way Ardyn tensed around him. “My dear, Cor, you’d hate to keep me waiting, I’m sure, _my love—“_

“That,” Cor snapped, flushed so hard he felt like his head was about to pop like an overripe grape, “Is uncalled for.”

“What, you don’t like it when I tell you how much I love you?” Ardyn said that about once a year, and usually only on their anniversary, and it was usually bestowed like an elixir, once, and not again. He hardly ever said it. He barely ever even said it to the damn _cat_ , and now here he was just rubbing it in because he knew it would get Cor going. “I so rarely do, love.”

“You got drunk,” Cor spluttered, shaking, straining. He tried to roll up on his ankles again, and Ardyn leaned back, shoved him back down. “Fuck, Ardyn, _seriously_?”

“I know I got drunk, Cor, it’s like you’re telling me I have a thing for well-sculpted repressed gay men, that’s not news.” He mimed another yawn. “What happened _after_.”

Cor closed his eyes. Gods-dammit. “Ardyn,”

“I could just get up and leave you here.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“ _Test_ me, Marshal.”

Okay, he would. Cor could own up to that. He would. That was, actually, a thing that he would do. Get up, end the scene, go take a shower with the godsdamn cat. That was, categorically, a thing that Ardyn Lucis Caelum Izunia would actually do without batting a single eyelash. And Cor? Cor was a weak man, because Ardyn was all flushed and his cock was dripping and his eyes were wet and it was their anniversary, dammit, and if he’d managed to plan all of this—

“You remember [that photo of the LAN party](http://i.imgur.com/Iz7RCS0.jpg)?” He asked, and Ardyn was so surprised he lost his balance and fell straight down Cor’s dick.

The resulting about five minutes were spent with Cor trying to catch his breath (because Ardyn _wasn’t light_ and that was _a lot of weight on him all at once_ ) while simultaneously trying not to fuck into him and Ardyn practically wailing at going from nothing to everything immediately. It was stupid. They should have known better.

When they both were coherent again, and Ardyn had fumbled a condom on before he got pre everywhere, he leaned forward, dug his nails into Cor’s tits, and glared down at him. The effect was somewhat diminished by tears on his eyelashes, clumping them up. “What do you _mean_ ,” he said, hoarse, “the LAN party photo?”

“The one where they taped the guy to the ceiling.”

Ardyn paused, and sank the rest of the way onto his haunches. He looked a little baffled. “Cor, are you saying I taped. Nyx to the ceiling?” Cor nodded mutely. “And you all _let_ me?”

“Look, everyone was so drunk we just kind of let you be. What would we have done?”

“You can pick me up!” Ardyn paused. “No, that wouldn’t have stopped me. I can see your point. And we all just forgot he was there, I’m guessing, and that’s how he spent the entire night taped to my ceiling.” Cor nodded, mutely, again. Ardyn sighed. “This is really _such_ a letdown.”

“Wh—How?”

“Well,” Ardyn finally shifted upward, balanced on his palms on Cor’s stomach, and set a slow, leisurely pace as he rode Cor’s dick, like they weren’t having a whole conversation. This was, in Cor’s opinion, of all the sex he’d had, the least-normal. Having an entire conversation about Ardyn’s drunk escapades while he rode Cor’s dick like it was the easiest thing in the world was more than a sight surreal. “I had been expecting something actually awful and/or funny, you know?” He pressed a finger to his lower lip, full and glistening with lip gloss. “Like…making Ravus piss himself, or actually sucking your dick in public, or telling embarrassing childhood stories about my nephew. Not taping Nyx to a ceiling. I have to say, that’s not anything near what I was ready for. I didn’t even get _naked._ Who does that?”

“Ardyn,” Cor managed after a moment, voice cracking, “I love you, you’re perfect and handsome and beautiful, and you’re sitting on my dick so can we _please_ talk about this further later and let me have an orgasm before my head pops off of my shoulders first?”

Ardyn sighed, swept his hair over his shoulders.

“You,” he grouched, “Are the opposite of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
